


[Podfic] Learning the Words

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Conversations, First Kiss, Fluff, Historical, Humor, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, slight voyeurism on unsuspecting humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: In which Crawly and Aziraphale are curious about some of the things Adam and Eve do...  - Post Garden of Eden shenanigans.(Now with Google Drive link in addition to YouTube address.)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[Podfic] Learning the Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning The Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324796) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Something short and sweet. Entanglednow is a wonderful writer, whose work is a joy to read. 

Youtube Link:  
https://youtu.be/UfS9eNilfBo

[Youtube Hyperlink: Learning the Words](https://youtu.be/UfS9eNilfBo)

Google Drive Link:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/143iJuUdNNURoi_Gnu5HHlFIzudg35c0W/view?usp=sharing

[GoogleDrive Hyperlink: Learning the Words](https://drive.google.com/file/d/143iJuUdNNURoi_Gnu5HHlFIzudg35c0W/view?usp=sharing)

Please leave a comment to let us know what you think :)


End file.
